Banane & Citron rouge
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le docteur fouille tous les placards de son vaisseau sans vouloir admettre l'évidence : il n'y a plus de banane à bord. Plus de banane ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi une bonne odeur fruitée vient soudain embaumer l'air de son TARDIS ?


_Bon, cette fois, on va parler banane ! Et citron rouge ! Quoi, comment ça vous ne connaissez pas le citron rouge ? C'est super bon, pourtant ! C'est comme pour les poivrons, y'a le citron jaune, vert et rouge !... ouais, nan, laissez tombé, je raconte n'importe quoi.  
Bonne lecture fruité ! :D _

* * *

Le docteur referma le placard avec plus de violence qu'il aurait voulu, poussant un soupir agacé devant l'irrévocable vérité : il n'y avait plus de bananes à bord. Il pensait pourtant avoir fait le plein il y a peu…

Ses sens s'exaltèrent soudain quand son nez se mit à renifler frénétiquement l'odeur caractéristique du fruit tant recherché. Cela ne provenait pas de la cuisine. C'était… plus loin.

Le docteur sortit de la cuisine, suivant à la trace cette odeur si appréciable qui flottait dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Après quelques minutes de recherche au flaire, le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant la porte où l'arôme qui embaumait les lieux était le plus condensé. Ouvrant cette dernière, il fut quelque peu surpris de découvrir le maître, allongé dans le canapé d'une des nombreuses salles de repos qui composait le TARDIS, sa tête rehaussé sur l'un des accoudoirs pour lui permettre de regarder la télévision accroché au mur. Quand il remarqua que la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir, il bascula son regard de la télé au docteur.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

Le docteur l'ignora, préférant fureter la salle du regard pour essayer de trouver les fruits qui gazaient leur parfums dans tout son vaisseau.

— Il y a des bananes, par ici ?

— Non.

La réponse avait été si catégorique que le docteur arrêta de passer la salle au rayon X pour fixer son regard sur le maître, notant au passage que ce dernier était en train de le dévisagé suspicieusement.

— Comment ça "non" ? Reprit le docteur. Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ?

Le maître soupira, prenant le temps de croiser ses bras sous sa nuque avant de demander :

— A quel stade sommes-nous aujourd'hui dans le calendrier du satellite lunaire de cette planète, docteur ?

— Heu… 6ème jour du dernier quart ?

— Donc demain… ?

Une lumière s'alluma soudain dans les yeux du brun.

— Oh non, la libération ? Vraiment ? Depuis quand le cycle de reproduction Gallifreyen marche sur Terre ? Cette planète n'a même pas deux satellites.

— Crois-moi, ça marche, dit le maître en zappant sur une autre chaîne. D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à changer de planète, demain, histoire qu'on ne subisse pas les effets de nos hormones. Te sauter dessus ne fais pas partis de mon planning mensuel.

Le docteur ignora royalement la pique du maître, le regardant fixement en ayant peur de comprendre.

— Donc… cette odeur…

— Ce sont mes phéromones. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais fermer la porte avec toi derrière, tu pue le citron rouge.

Le docteur n'en revenait pas que cette réincarnation du maître ai les phéromones aussi proche de l'odeur de son fruit favori. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, il préféra accéder à la demande de son colocataire et refermer la porte. Porte qu'il rouvrit deux seconde après.

— Le citron rouge ?

Le maître regarda la tête ébouriffé du docteur qui venait de resurgir de derrière la porte, ne lui apportant que quelques secondes de son attention avant de revenir fixer l'écran de la télévision.

— Ouais, Très acide avec un peu d'amertume.

— Tu aimes bien le citron rouge ?

Le maître lui eut un regard pesant que le docteur soutenu sans broncher jusqu'à ce que l'amusement prenne place sur le visage du blond.

— Sur Gallifrey, j'en mettais dans tous mes plats.

* * *

_..._

_En fait, comme je voulais vraiment savoir si je racontais n'importe quoi, j'ai été trouvé mon pote google et j'ai été voir si le citron rouge existait vraiment... et oui ! Oo _  
_ça existe, c'te bête ! Bon, c'est pas rouge... c'est "orangé" mais ça se dit néanmoins citron rouge ! (ou citrus volkameriana, pour ceux que ça intéresse)_  
_Mais quand j'ai écris la fic, de base, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce citron. Donc oublié que le citron rouge "orangé" existe et gardez l'image d'un citron bien grenat Gallifreyen... du moins pour ce One-Shot ! ^^'_


End file.
